Our Baby Genius
by storming-wolf
Summary: JJ and Reid dated a year before deciding to start a family, but isn't Reid bad with kids? And how can they raise a baby and continue work at the BAU? The next 9 months shall be intresting...
1. We're Having A Baby

_My first Criminal Minds fic! People who have me on alert, fear not, Jonas stories shall come soon, I'm expanding my writing a little. I fell in love with the show not to long ago and thought JJ and Reid would look cute and then Will ruined everything. So I said screw CBS' plot because I will not take plots from the man(unless said man is my english teacher). I've been cooking up this plot for 3 days and a sick day today gave me room to finish chapter 1. Sorry if its bad, I'm only 13 :P_

_I only own the unborn baby genius. Everything else belongs to the idiots at CBS who didn't get JJ and Reid together and got rid of JJ._

* * *

JJ laid on Reid's bed reading a magazine. Reid came into the room and laid next to her.

"No football game tonight?" Reid asked, knowing that JJ usually came over for a Redskins game.

"No, just us tonight," JJ said. Reid wrapped his arms around JJ.

"I want to start a family JJ," Reid blurted out.

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Really. With you. We've been dating for about a year now," Reid said.

"In secret," JJ said.

"Well we don't have to be in secret much longer," Reid said. He kissed JJ.

"I thought you were bad with kids," JJ said.

"I can learn," Reid said. He kissed her again, this time longer.

"Are we really gonna," JJ started.

"Shh," Reid said. He kissed her again. JJ allowed him to move on top of her. She pulled Reid's arm out of his jacket. He took it off his shirt and kissed her again.

"I love you," JJ said.

"I love you too," Reid said. He began unbuttoning her shirt...

* * *

**_4 weeks later_**

JJ's head rested on Reid's lap. She had been moody and tired all week and she was suffering from motion sickness on the plane. Reid suspected she was coming down with something and said he would watch her when they got back.

"Feeling better?" Reid asked.

"Not really," JJ said.

"Here, sit up," Reid said. JJ sat up slowly and Reid put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and he put a soft kiss on her forehead. "Better?"

"Much," JJ said. She closed her eyes. "You're warm."

"I try my best," Reid said. She giggled a little and soon fell asleep.

"They are so cute," Prentiss said to Morgan.

"Who knew Reid was such a flirt," Morgan said.

"They're probably going out," Prentiss said.

"They've done it. You can tell, Reid's been more carefree and laid back all month," Morgan said.

"And that's where I leave his personal life alone," Prentiss said.

* * *

Later that week, JJ was feeling better. She was still at Reid's apartment and they were watching a movie.

"I didn't know you were so romantic Spence," JJ said as she was resting on Reid's chest.

"After a year and you still don't know that," Reid said. He kissed JJ. "I did grow up reading Shakespeare."

"And that's why you're so romantic," JJ said.

"You can say that," Reid said. He kissed her again and was soon on top of her.

"You're determined to start a family aren't you?" JJ asked, looking up at him.

"A little me and you is just what we need," Reid said. He continued kissing her.

* * *

JJ nervously waited for the agonizing five minutes to pass as she placed the little white stick on the counter. _Five minutes? This is a life time!_ Reid was still at work while JJ was at her apartment because she was feeling sick again. _Four more minutes, you can do this Jennifer._

JJ got a cup of juice as she waited for the test to show its results. She rubbed her stomach, only hoping a baby lied in there. Reid was so ready to start a family, even though he was still young. She began to smile at the thought of a baby growng inside her. She hoped the baby had Reid's medium blonde hair and her intense blue eyes. She found herself lost in baby thoughts as the five minutes passed. She picked up the stick.

"Please, please, please!" JJ said. She didn't think she ever wanted anything more than she wanted to be pregnant. She looed at the test that read _**"Pregnant". **_JJ wanted to jump for joy and scream, but she knew what was next.

"Doctor's office, here I come!" JJ said.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Reid smiled as JJ walked into his office. She planted a kiss on his lips and smiled as well. Reid pulled her down and sat her on his lap.

"So anything planed for tonight?" JJ asked.

"Of course not," Reid said.

"Good because I'm making you spaghetti with a surprise for dinner. I'll be at your apartment at 6?" JJ asked more than said.

"Sounds great," Reid said. As they leaned into kiss, Morgan walked into Reid's office.

"No, I don't see anything in your eye," JJ quickly said.

"Are you sure because it feels like there is, but it could be the nerves in my eye being sensitive again," Reid said. Morgan looked at them. JJ noticed she was still on his lap.

"Okay, I'm gonna go. Bye Spence," JJ said.

"Bye ba, I-I mean JJ," Reid said nervously. Morgan gave Reid a look and shut the door.

"Okay kid what's going on between you and JJ?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What's going on between you and Garcia?" Reid shot back.

"That's not important now. You always flirt with her on the plane and you two always spend time together," Morgan said. "That screams something going on."

"You win. JJ and I are dating but don't tell anyone because you don't know what I am capable of," Reid said.

"My man Reid," Morgan said. Reid yawned and groaned.

"I need coffee," Reid said. He and Morgan went to the break room and got coffee. Reid saw the sugar container and dumped the contents into his cup.

"What about me?" Morgan asked.

"Trust me, I was _really_ busy last night and barely got sleep. I need it more than you do," Reid said.

"You know how I'm interpreting that, right?" Morgan asked.

"Go ahead because it's true," Reid said.

"And I repeat, my man!" Morgan said.

* * *

  
JJ stirred the spaghetti noodles in the pan. Reid hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Morgan knows," Reid said.

"Is he gonna tell anyone else?" JJ asked.

"He said he wouldn't. Its best if we wait a little though. How about when you're pregnant?" Reid asked. JJ nodded and returned to her cooking. "Can I help?"

"It's supposed to be me making you dinner," JJ said.

"Please? I wanna help," Reid said. He gave JJ a puppy dog face and she laughed.

"Okay. You can taste test," JJ said. She let Reid taste the sauce.

"Wow that's good," Reid said.

"Okay, you've helped," JJ said.

"What? Come on JJ," Reid said.

"You helped Spence," JJ said.

"Jennifer," Reid complained.

"Spencer," JJ said back.

"Come on, I can help do more," Reid said.

"Go read a book," JJ said.

"That gives you two minutes," Reid said.

"Just wait at the table and give me five minutes," JJ said. Reid gave her a kiss and sat at the table. He reached into his pocket and looked at the small blue box. He bit his inner cheek and sighed. Why was he so scared to ask?

"_It's not that hard_," Reid whispered to himself. JJ came into the room and he shoved the box in his pocket.

"Okay, its time for dinner," JJ said, placing a plate in front of Reid.

"Thanks JJ," Reid said.

"I have something I wanna tell you," JJ said once she sat down.

"And I have something to ask you. You can go first," Reid said, nervous to even ask her period.

"Okay well you know how I was feeling sick and you told me to go to the doctor, right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. What did they say?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sick at all, but they did find something I think you should see," JJ said. She gave Reid a picture.

"T-That's a, a," Reid stuttered.

"A baby. Our baby Spence," JJ said. "I'm pregnant." A smile crept onto Reid's face as he hugged JJ.

"That makes this a little easier now," Reid said. He held JJ's hands. "I love you Jennifer and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and the baby. Will you marry me?" he asked as he got on one knee. He held the open box to JJ.

"Spencer! Yes, yes! A million times!" JJ squealed. Reid put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"I love you so much JJ," Reid said.

"If it's a boy he get's his daddy's name," JJ said. Reid smiled and kissed her again.

"Tomorrow I get to call my mom. Come into my office around noon so we can tell her," Reid said.

"No pregnancy statistic Spence?" JJ teased.

"Here's one. You're gonna be showing in like two days," Reid joked.

"Not possible," JJ said.

"You're a petite girl, you'll show sooner," Reid said. JJ kissed him to stop him from saying anymore.

"Don't ruin the moment," JJ said.

* * *

  
Reid rubbed JJ's stomach and smiled.

"Our little baby is in there," Reid smiled. He kissed her stomach.

"I'm barely showing Spence," JJ said, even though she thought he was being adorable. She had a tiny baby bump, but you couldn't tell unless her shirt wasn't covering it.

"I don't think you should work on the field much longer. I don't want you to hurt the baby," Reid said.

"I can just come and do press stuff," JJ said. Reid hugged her tightly.

"Until month 7, then you're staying here with Garcia, okay?" Reid asked.

"Okay," JJ said.

"How far are you anyway?" Reid asked.

"2 months," JJ said.

"2 months? We went two months without knowing?" Reid asked.

"It's not uncommon. You should know. The question is, what don't you know," JJ said. Reid kissed her.

"Wanna give the baby a nickname until we know what we're having?" Reid asked.

"Sure. How about baby genius?" JJ asked.

"I like it," Reid said. "Let's go to work before we're late." They got up from the bed and left for the office.

* * *

_Okay, I finished the first Chapter! R&R plz! I have a poll on my profile about the sex of baby genius. Vote please!_


	2. Twins!

**I apologize for not updating in so long. I've had a little baby drama in my family in the past months (I'm getting my 5th nephew soon! A little boy named Jayden!) Gosh, I swear my family has helped the baby booming severly...**

**On news with this story, you discover something big about JJ's pregnancy...Also, sorry for errors about the show in the first chapter. I was still really new to Criminal Minds back then.**

* * *

JJ and Reid sat in JJ's office thinking of baby named. Reid rubbed JJ's slightly noticeable baby bump.

"I say it's a girl," Reid said.

"Nope, it's a little boy. You can tell by how I'm starting to carry," JJ said.

"You can't go off of some old wife's tale," Reid said.

"Oh yeah, then how are you so sure I'm having a girl?" JJ asked.

"Old husband's tale?" Reid said. JJ laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm just getting a feeling that you'll have a girl."

"So, what about names? We already have a name for a boy, but if we have a girl?" JJ asked.

"I like the name Sophia," Reid said.

"I like Sophia. I like Grace too," JJ said.

"What about Sophia Grace Reid?" Reid asked.

"I like it," JJ said, yawning.

"Feeling okay?" Reid asked.

"Kinda tired," JJ said.

"Only a few more weeks and you'll be back to normal again. Well, as normal as you can be while on an emotional rampage and craving odd things at odd hours," Reid said. JJ smiled and rested her head his shoulder.

"Are you excited?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. You know, I can already imagine us on Christmas morning with our little six year old Sophia who just found out we're going to Disney World," Reid said. He hugged JJ and gave her a kiss.

"If it isn't the couple of the day," Morgan teased as he walked into the office, just in enough time to see their kiss.

"You know, I was an only child and now I'm really happy I was because you're the nosey older brother I'm glad I never had," Reid said.

"Lighten up kid," Morgan said, ruffling his hair. Reid shook his hair so it was back to normal. "Any cases?"

"Just a couple of profiles to do. Other than that, we're staying in Quantico," JJ said.

"That means I get to spend time gettin a little lovin'," Morgan said.

"Seriously Derek, no wonder why you're so behind on paperwork," JJ said.

"I only have like five files to work on today," Reid said.

"Yeah because it takes five second for you to read an entire file," Morgan said.

"Three point five seconds to be exact," Reid said.

"Spence," JJ said, feeling her stomach rejecting the breakfast she ate. She picked up a garbage can and began throwing up, Reid comforting her. "I'm okay," JJ said once she stopped. Reid rubbed her back.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked. JJ looked up.

"Uh, my, uh, stomach just hurts a little," JJ lied.

"Well I'm sure Hotch wouldn't mind if you went home," Morgan said.

"Really, I'm fine," JJ said.

"You should at least see a doctor or something," Morgan said. JJ looked at Reid.

"I'm looking at one right now," JJ said.

"Seriously JJ. Reid, take her to a doctor now," Morgan said.

"Yeah JJ," Reid said. He pulled JJ up. "Come on."

"What?" JJ asked.

"Let's go to the doctor," Reid said. Once they were in the parking garage, Reid said, "We can go see an OB/GYN."

"Oh, I never thought of that," JJ said. Reid put a hand on her stomach.

"I gotta make sure our little girl is growing okay," Reid said with a smile.

"You mean our little boy," JJ said.

"Sure I did," Reid said, giving JJ a quick kiss before the walked to his SUV.

* * *

JJ laid on the table in the ultrasound room. Reid held her hand and smiled. The ultrasound technician came in and smiled.

"Hello Jennifer. I'm going to be your ultrasound technician today. So let's take a look at your little one," Dr. Lena said. She looked up at Reid. "I'm guessing you're the proud Daddy-to-be."

"Yeah," Reid said. Dr. Lena pulled up JJ's shirt.

"This will be a little cold," Dr. Lena said, putting a gel on her stomach. She rubbed the transducer on her stomach, a fast heartbeat suddenly heard. JJ looked at Reid, who had active tears flowing. She felt his hand brush away her tears.

"Congratulations, you're having twins," Dr. Lena said.

"Twins?" Reid asked. "Are you sure?" Dr. Lena nodded and turned up the volume. A second heartbeat that had been blending slightly with the first one was heard. Dr. Lena made an arrow to each twins' hearts, labeling them baby A and baby B.

"You're having two little babies alright," Dr. Lena said, wiping the gel off of JJ's stomach. "I'll get your ultrasound pictures." Dr. Lena left the room and Reid hugged JJ.

"Whoa. Twins. That's, uh, that's, um, unexpected," Reid said. He smiled even bigger, if it was possible.

"Yeah, I know. I'm, Spence! We're gonna have two little babies!" JJ exclaimed. Reid pulled JJ into a kiss.

* * *

"Samantha."

"Stephanie."

"Samantha."

"Stephanie."

"Samantha."

"I'm having the babies Spence and I say Stephanie," JJ said.

"JJ, please," Reid begged.

"Our next daughter can be Samantha," JJ said. Reid pulled JJ into a kiss.

"Are you sure you'd want to be pregnant again after having twins?" Reid asked

"Maybe," JJ said.

"I choose girl names and you choose boy names. Does that work?" Reid asked. JJ pulled Reid down by his tie.

"Maybe you can pursuede me to do that," JJ said, pulling off his tie.

"I like the way we negotiate," Reid mumbled.

* * *

**Finally done! After June 8th, I'm gonna be free to update more. Except for the rehersals for the 4th of July parade..and the Marching band season...and summer camp my bffl is taking me too...and the Joe Jonas/Big Time Rush/Cody Simpson concert I'm going to ;D**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
